Cuecas Verdes
by mondayblues
Summary: Oneshot. TRADUÇÃO. Você percebe que tá apaixonada por um cara quando você nota que ele usa cueca samba canção verde todo dia da semana. LEJP. R&R.


**Disclaimer: **Não, desta vez nada me pertence além da tradução pro Português. A original "Green" foi escrita por _Sunlit Days._ E os personagens são da J.K. Rowling, sabe?! É aquela moça mesmo. Ela é foda.

**Cuecas Verdes**

Você percebe que tá apaixonada por um cara quando você nota que ele usa cueca samba canção verde todo dia da semana. (uma pra cada dia, é claro.) E você sabe que você tá num estado crítico quando você nota que estas cuecas samba canções acentuam o verde nos seus olhos cor de mel.

Eu estou neste estado crítico.

Em algumas ocasiões, eu adoraria jogar James Potter contra a parede e beijá-lo até eu não conseguir mais respirar. Mas eu não tenho coragem nem confiança o suficiente pra fazê-lo e, de acordo com a minha amiga Alice, eu preciso aprender a tomar a iniciativa.

Não é como se eu quisesse saber a cor de suas cuecas. Não é culpa minha que sua calça fica tão baixa que eu consigo enxergar sua cueca. E, quando você observa um cara mais do que o normal, é óbvio que você vai perceber esse tipo de coisa. É tudo culpa da Alice por ter me mostrado. Verde passou a ser minha cor favorita. Eu sorrio sempre que vejo algo verde –me lembra dele.

"Lily", Alice acena com sua mão bem na frente de mim. Eu devo estar com aquele rosto estou-pensando-em-James-Potter, agora.

"Será que eu devo me preocupar em achar como a cueca dele combina com os olhos dele?"

Alice olha pra mim e depois começa a rir enlouquecidamente. "Você realmente tem que fazer aquele seu negócio de tacá-lo na parede e beijá-lo."

Eu nem respondo porque James acaba de entrar no quarto e ele está usando uma camiseta verde. Além de combinar com seus olhos, acentua seus músculos torneados pelo Quadribol. Os lábios delem parecem mais cheios e certamente mais beijáveis, mas isso pode ser apenas imaginação minha. Eu consigo ver sua cueca também e, claro, ela é verde.

"A Lily está tendo sonhos eróticos." Alice cochicha.

Eu a soco de leve no braço. "Não, não estou nada. Olha os olhos dele; o verde não os deixa ainda mais bonitos?"

Alice bate a cabeça dela na mesa. "Você quem sabe, Lily."

James se acomoda numa das poltronas perto da janela. Os raios de sol que refletem da janela brilham em cima dele como no tapete vermelho das estrelas. Os seus cílios estão dourados devido à luz e seu cabelo parece ter mechas do sol e da sombra. Acho que estou babando só de observá-lo. Eu sou tipo aqueles cachorros que começa a salivar quando ouve o sino do almoço. Eu mal consigo ouvir seu nome sem me entusiasmar. É tão patético.

"Você está fazendo aquilo de novo.", Alice diz me acordando dos meus sonhos que envolvem James naquelas cuecas verdes e mais nada.

"Aquilo o quê?"

"Aquela coisa quando você olha pro nada –quer dizer, quando você olha pra ele- e eu acho que você realmente está tendo sonhos eróticos."

Eu pego o primeiro livro ao meu alcance e o seguro na frente do meu rosto assim que ele abre seus olhos e faz uma cara estranha para Alice. Eu a chuto por baixo da mesa quando ele finalmente me vê e sua boca abre num pequeno sorriso quase imperceptível.

"Boa, Lily.", Alice diz rindo enquanto ela vira meu livro para que ele esteja na posição correta para se ler. Eu escondo meu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Ele me deve achar tão estúpida.", eu digo infeliz.

"Eu me preocuparia mais com o fato de você estar combinando a cueca dele com seus olhos."

"Isso vindo da menina que me mostrou isso, pra começo de conversa", eu retruco.

"Bom, não é minha culpa que a calça dele fica tão baixa que a cueca dele fica pra fora.", ela se defende. "E não fui eu que reparei como a cueca dele ressalta os olhos dele. Eu só te disse que ele tinha cueca samba canção verde, o que foi algo bem idiota da minha parte. E foi você que reparou que ele as usa todo dia."

"Eu não teria reparado, se você não me tivesse dito."

"Claro que teria; você o observa tanto que chega a ser prejudicial à sua saúde."

Eu nem consigo pensar no que responder – eu sei que é a mais pura verdade.

"Toma a iniciativa, Lily. Que for que você esteja esperando não vai acontecer até que você faça algo a respeito"

"Por mais que eu queira, eu não vou tacá-lo na parede como eu gostaria."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Vai lá. Chega nele e conversa com ele ou coisa do tipo.", Alice começa a me puxar pra fora da minha cadeira.

"Agora não. Eu vou mais tarde"

"Esta já é a terceira vez que você me diz isso.", ela me fala.

Isso que dizer que isso não vai acontecer. Quando se trata de James, eu tenho o hábito de adiar e acabar não fazendo o que eu disse que iria. Eu sei que tenho que tomar iniciativa para que algo aconteça, mas quando ele está por perto, meu cérebro para de funcionar e eu esqueço até como se fala. Eu sempre digo pra Alice que ela precisa ser mais corajosa, mas na verdade eu também não tenho muita moral. É impossível entender o James. Às vezes eu acho que ele gosta de mim, outros dias acho que ele me odeia. E quando ele me chama pra sair – o que ele parou de fazer, já faz algum tempo- eu me pergunto se ele não está fazendo isso só porque eu sou um desafio para ele ou porque ele quer me mostrar em quanto tempo eu vou parar de resistir aos seus charmes.

O que ele não sabe é que eu já "tropecei" no seu charme e eu estou caindo por ele, mas, pelo visto, ele já não está mais por perto para me pegar.

--

Antes de Alice começar a praticar a arte da intuição em mim, alguns meses atrás, eu realmente negava gostar de James. Eu me recusava a admitir isto a mim mesma já que isso seria deixá-lo vencer esta guerra que vem ocorrendo desde o primeiro ano entre nós dois. Nós somos dois soldados – nem por nada eu ia deixá-lo vencer, do mesmo jeito que ele não me deixaria vencer. Infelizmente eu acabei percebendo que meu coração sempre vai ser mais poderoso que meu cérebro. É, o amor, realmente, não faz o menor sentido.

Ás vezes eu me pergunto se ele sabe o que ele faz comigo e talvez seja por isso que quando ele me vê ele sempre tem um sorriso meio enigmático e escondido e olhos cheios de mistério. Ele provavelmente sabe que quando ele entra no cômodo meu coração bate mais forte e meu estômago dá voltas e voltas. Ele vê o rubor das minhas bochechas quando seus olhos encontram os meus por um segundo que seja e ele ouve o silêncio entre nós quando meu cérebro para de funcionar direito por causa dele. De vez em quando, quando, estamos acidentalmente muito próximos um do outro, eu percebo o seu perfume delicioso que me deixa bêbada por alguns instantes. Realmente, essa minha obsessão pelo James Potter não deve ser boa para minha saúde.

Alice me dá um cutucão e eu paro de pensar em James assim que o Professor Slughorn entra na úmida e escura classe. Já tem um caldeirão com um líquido fervendo sobre as chamas na frente da sala e o vapor está subindo da poção. A superfície do líquido reflete ao brilho da vela. Da onde estou sentada vejo James perfeitamente. Estou secretamente esperando que Slughorn escolha parceiros para o trabalho de hoje, para que desse modo eu possa trabalhar com James, mas do jeito que eu tenho sorte eu vou acabar trabalhando com o Sirius, que, com certeza vai preferir paquerar a trabalhar – ele é extremamente inteligente, mas não tem qualquer ética.

Então como eu estava esperando que ele escolhesse os parceiros, ele nos deixou escolher com quem queremos trabalhar. Alice se junta a Marlene, rapidamente e me deixa sozinha. Eu a encaro de modo feroz e ele murmura "iniciativa" para que só eu ouça. Ao invés de chegar em James, como ela esperava, eu chamo Remus para trabalhar comigo, mesmo sabendo que ele é péssimo em Poções. Eu sou amiga dele, então trabalhar com ele é normal, enquanto trabalhar com James não é, já que até onde todo mundo acha que eu o odeio. Eu já penso nisso como uma desculpa para dar à Alice mais tarde quando ela vier me dar um sermão sobre não tomar a iniciativa. Eu até já sei o que ela vai dizer- se eu não tomar a iniciativa, ele também vai achar que eu o odeio.

Eu rio da cara de Alice quando ela percebe que eu não estou trabalhando com James. James e Sirius olham para Remus franzindo a testa e quando eles me olham eles aproveitam para me encarar. Estou agora realmente com vontade de esconder meu rosto atrás do meu cabelo – Eu não agüento receber olhares desse tipo- mas eu me lembro de manter a postura e confiança e ignora-los, já que Alice não está perto o suficiente para me dizer isso.

De algum modo eu consigo terminar a aula sem ter sido morta pelos olhares de James, Sirius e Alice, mas se olhares matassem eu já teria morrido três vezes hoje. Eu estou atrás de James quando ele caminha para fora da sala (de acordo com Alice ele anda muito lerdo, mas ele chegou na porta antes de mim, o que me faz ainda mais lerda que ele.) e pego os pergaminhos que ele derrubou.

"James você deixou cair isto aqui."

Ele pára e pega as suas anotações da minha mão. "Obrigado.", ele diz sorrindo. Meu coração para de bater quando sua mão toca na minha e seu sorriso me faz parecer que estou derretendo.

"Alice.", eu berro pelo corredor quando James já se encontra com seus amigos.

Ela se vira, sacudindo seu cabelo loiro "Ótimo modo de tomar iniciativa.", ela diz sarcástica.

"Acabei de tomar, na verdade", eu respondo e conto o que acabou de acontecer.

"Isso não conta.", ela ri de mim.

"Claro que conta. Eu poderia ter deixado as coisas dele lá. E eu falei com ele."

Ela continua rindo.

"Que foi? O que eu deveria dizer para ele, eim?", eu pergunto assim que chegamos no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e dissemos a senha para a Mulher Gorda".

"Eu não sei. Que tal; "Adoro o que você tem embaixo da sua cueca.", Alice me sugere.

Agora eu que começo a rir. "Você realmente acha que eu diria isso a ele?"

"Bom, você é obcecada pela sua cueca samba canção verde. Eu me pergunto se ele seria obcecado pela sua calcinha se ele soubesse de que cor é.", Alice larga sua mochila no chão e se senta em uma poltrona. "Ah, pelo amor de Deus, me diga que você não comprou calcinha verde."

"Não.", eu sento e tento arrumar as coisas da minha mochila que vai estourar a qualquer momento por causa do peso que carrego.

Alice tosse e levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas me pergunta, "E por que será que eu não estou acreditando no que você me diz?"

"Bom, se você for tentar descobrir eu ficaria realmente agradecida se você não o fizesse aqui e esperasse até a gente estar num lugar menos público. Neste caso eu simplesmente vou te evitar pro resto da vida."

"Então você comprou, né?!", Alice suspira.

"Não, eu não disse isso. O que eu falei foi..."

"Bom, foi isso que você quis dizer. Eu acho que eu não vou te deixar chegar perto de nada verde para sempre."

"Não. Eu li que verde é uma cor relaxante ou coisa do tipo. Então se eu não ver verde eu posso ficar louca.", eu protesto.

"Lily, você já é louca, não precisa se preocupar com isso. E na minha opinião eu não acho os Sonserinos relaxantes."

"Sonserinos não são verdes."

"É a cor deles."

"Eu sei, mas isso não importa. Eles não são os únicos que usam verde. James usa cuecas verdes e eu acho isso relaxante."

"O que você acha calmo é realmente perturbador e nojento."

"Eu acabo de ouvir duas das minhas palavras preferidas.", Sirius diz quando ele se senta em uma das cadeiras perto das nossas.

"Quais, sexo e garotas? Acho que você ouviu errado, então."

Ele sacode sua cabeça negativamente. "Engraçada, Lily. Na verdade eu queria dizer nojento e perturbador."

Eu não consigo saber se ele está zoando ou não. "È, estávamos falando de você.", eu digo.

Sirius faz cara de cão sem dono.

"O que é que você faz aqui, afinal?",eu pergunto.

"É meu Salão Comunal também. Na verdade queria te perguntar algo. O que tá acontecendo entre você e o Remus?"

Eu não consigo segurar um riso. "O que tá acontecendo entre nós? Nada. Por quê?"

Sirius levantou seus ombros indiferente. "Você tava muito amiguinha dele, hoje. E eu sei que têm pessoas que não ficarão muito felizes com isso."

"Somos amigos.", eu digo, "Nunca ouviu falar de amizade platônica?", eu percebo, então que eu estou falando com Sirius black, que, obviamente, nunca ouviu falar disso.

Ele parece satisfeito com a resposta e nos deixa indo ao encontro de James que está conversando com Frank Longbottom, o namorado de Alice. Por um momento me deixo distrair pela cueca listrada verde de James. Alice me bate na cabeça com um livro.

"Ai!"

"Isso não é saudável. Você está obcecada pelas cuecas dele."

"Me bater também não é exatamente saudável.", eu respondo.

"Algum dia ele vai te pegar em flagrante.", Alice me avisa.

Eu sei que isso é verdade e eu já consigo imaginar minha cara de trouxa. Eu consigo ver tudo acontecendo, na minha cabeça.

"Você está com aquela casa de novo.", Alice me avisa assim que eu começo a imaginar James em beijando.

Eu resmungo e cubro meu rosto com minhas mãos. Antes as pessoas diziam que era difícil de me ler, mas agora elas conseguem até ler meus pensamentos. O James também, provavelmente. E deve ser por isso que ele está sempre sorrindo quando eu estou por perto – porque eu estou tão apaixonada por ele que deve estar escrito na minha testa para que todos possam ver.

--

Professor McGonagall batia a sua pena na mesa impacientimente, suspirando. A gente está esperando James por pelo menos 10 minutos e não podemos começar a reunião de Monitores sem o Monitor Chefe.

"Eu vou procurá-lo.", eu me voluntario.

Ela acena afirmativamente com a cabeça, "Obrigada, Srta. Evans."

Eu saio da sala, sabendo que James nunca mataria esta reunião de propósito. Não que ele alguma vez tenha sido responsável, mas até o James sabe que matar essa reunião não seja a coisa mias esperta do mundo.

Quando eu não o vejo no Salão Comunal, eu subo até seu dormitório e bato na porta. Ele deve ter esquecido e continuado a dormir. É sábado de manhã, afinal.

Eu não estava preparada para o que eu vi quando a porta se abriu. James está de pé no que eu suponho que seja o seu pijama, a não ser que ele esteja se trocando – cueca samba cancã verde com listras prateadas e mais nada. Ele têm músculos bem definidos pelo Quadribol, eu percebo. Meu cérebro para de funcionar.

"Cueca bonita.", eu digo sem pensar e fico vermelha de vergonha. Alice vai morrer de rir quando ouvir isso. Mas continua sendo melhor do que "Eu gosto do que você tem embaixo da sua cueca", mesmo que nem tanto assim. "Verde é minha cor predileta."

James olha pra baixo e ri. "A minha também."

Eu to a beira de um ataque cardíaco. Eu sempre imaginei que ele tivesse um corpo bonito, mas eu nunca pensei que seria assim. O peito dele é perfeitamente modelado. Tanto treino e jogo realmente valeram a pena.

"Ahmm...", é a única coisa que consigo dizer. Eu tossi envergonhada."Desculpe-me, mas eu acho que meu cérebro não está mais funcionando.", eu consigo ouvir a voz de Alice na minha cabeça me mandando calar a boca.

"É, parece que eu causo isso nas garotas.", ele brinca.

Dessa vez eu ouço a voz de Sirius na minha cabeça dizendo "E nos garotos,também."

Mas acho que não deve ter sido na minha cabeça porque Sirius caba de sair do banheiro com seu cabelo escuro ensopado.

James o encara. "Ah, Sirius guarda essa cantada para o Remus."

Nestes últimos cinco minutos descubro mais sobre os Marotos do que eu alguma vez desejei. Tem um frasco de lubrificante na mesa ao lado da cama de Sirius e eu realmente não quero saber para que ele o usa. Roupas sujas estão jogadas pelo quarto. Eu olho de volta para James para evitar ver mais alguma coisa que eu vou me arrepender ver, mas parece ter sido um erro porque novamente meu cérebro não funciona mais.

"Eu vou indo.", Sirius diz e pisca na minha direção, "Divirtam-se."

James resmunga e eu percebo que estou ficando envergonhada. Por algum motivo me lembro que estou usando calcinha verde e eu fico tão aliviada de não ser eu na situação dele, porque se fosse eu já teria morrido de vergonha. Fica uma situação mais constrangedora ainda agora que estamos sozinhos.

Eu tento dizer algo, mas eu só consigo falar algo como "ahm" de novo e eu tusso para fingir que eu não falei nada. James sorri levemente. Alice ficará tão orgulhosa de mim.

"Você sabe porque minha cor favorita é verde?", ele me pergunta do nada.

"Por quê?", pergunto com uma voz mais aguda do que o normal.

"Porque me lembra dos teus olhos."

"Ah, que engraçado, é a minha cor predileta porque me lembra da tua cueca.", eu digo sem pensar.

Ele me olha e começa a rir e eu também já que mal consigo acreditar que eu acabei de dizer isso.

"Calcinha verde combinaria com seus olhos.", ele ri e se aproxima um pouco de mim.

E eu consigo agarrar toda minha confiança e coragem e, apesar de não o tacá-lo na parede – desculpa, Alice- eu tomo a iniciativa e o beijo.

Ele parece surpreso no início, mas o beijo fica mais intenso. Seus braços estão em volta da minha cintura e sentir seu lábio no meu é melhor do que eu imaginava. Eu acho que posso me acostumar com isso.

A gente se separa, com falta de oxigênio, e ele fica envergonhado quando repara que só está de cueca. E eu lembro porque eu estava lá.

"Uhm, a gente tem uma reunião de Monitores, agora.", eu murmuro.

"É , eu acordei atrasada; a Profa. McGonagall vai me matar.", James pega uma calça do chão e calça um sapato quando ele sorri para mim e coloca a mesma camiseta verde que eu estava admirando o outro dia. O cabelo dele está bagunçado, mas ele está lindo.

"Ela vai querer saber o que a gente estava fazendo.", eu brinco.

Ele me beija rápida e levemente nos lábios e rindo saímos do quarto de mãos dadas e dedos entrelaçados.

**ººº**

**A/N: **Eu simplesmente precisava traduzir essa fanfic. Eu adorei quando eu li e achei que ia ser legal tê-ela em português. Algumas expressões mudaram da original, mas eu mantive o máximo que dava. Acho que ficou bom, até.

_Review?_ Diga o que achou da escolha/ oneshot / tradução. Brigada.


End file.
